A True Death
by Tarnished Varnish
Summary: The trials of two friends turned lovers. Izaya x Shizuo Yaoi. Contains lots of: Character Death, Rape, Extreme Kink and other. Very Graphic! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! No Flaming!
1. A True Death

_**Warning:**_ _M/M Content! (Don't like? Then don't read!)  
__**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything other than the plot :)_

_**Rating: **__M. For sexual scenes, violence, and strong language._

_**A/N:**_ _My first Izaya x Shizuo story, this story contains graphic sexual content of two teenagers, there will also be violent content. The first chapter is kinda short and slow but I am just testing the waters. No mindless flames or hate, remember I am putting warnings here so any flames will be directed to my oven where I bake cookies for my loyal readers! ^w^ if you are okay with this, than R&R, and most importantly... Enjoy!_

.~.

Izaya looked over to the corner of the schoolyard, Shizuo was drinking a cola while leaning against a frost bitten fence, bits of soda dribbling down his chin with the pace he was consuming it. The ground covered in a thin layer of ice, the sky dark gray with clouds. Izaya crossed his legs and smirked before walking over to where the Blonde was , "Drinkin pop huh?"

Izaya figured even something as stupid as that would start a conversation.

"no shit" Shizuo chuckled a bit without humor, lighting himself a cigarette and taking a drag.

The blond saw Izaya try to sit by him and put his cigarette out on the spot.

Izaya trailed his index finger along the ash in a slow movement and put his finger in his mouth licking his lips and smiling.

Shizuo gave him a look of utter revulsion.

"alright alright, I'll go away" Izaya smirked and turned on his heel,Izaya loved these stupid games they played.

"why would ya do that huh?" Izaya turned around and Shizuo handed Izaya a half consumed soda, condensation gathering at the edges. Izaya sat and took a drink of it. Both sitting in silence for a while as the school bell rang signaling that class started.

"hey Shizuo?"

"What?"

Izaya smiled " We need to do something about this"

Shizuo sighed "I Know"

"Meet me at the usual place in 20 minutes"

"Fine, bring my stuff and for god's sake Izaya, do not start any shit... well any more then usual" He sighed.

"Oh I'll say the same to you, don't get lost or a big bad wolf might eat you up because its not like you could find your way home" Izaya pointed to his skull and made a face of utter retardation, shizuo staring with no amusement. Izaya stepped a few paces and laughed out as he walked away, throwing an empty pop can at the classroom window, earning a yell from a teacher.

.~.

_Rewrote first chapter :) Warning smut in next chapter..._


	2. Bloddy Eye

Shizuo and Izaya walking down the hall, to the boys bathroom.

Izaya was about to go wash his hands while also about to take a shit.

Shizuo walks into the boys bathroom.

Izaya thinks 'ummmmmmm is this a good idea To try to rape him?'

Shizuo walks to him, Izaya looks at Shizuo and frowns at him.

Izaya say out of his mouth quickly " I will rape" he says to Shizuo as Shizuo is pissing with his dick.

Shizuo thought it joke in his scared mind but not joke.

Izaya started thrusting Shizuo's ass with a quick thrust in Shizuo's little ass.

Shizuo cried in his tear then raped Izaya's ass .

Izaya's ass hurt with a sad blood leaking as Shizuo thrust in ass of Izaya with sad tears going in his eye.

Izaya touched Shizuo's penis with his own penis in his penis.

Izaya thrust Shizuo's sad bum with rape as blood fall from Shizuo ass cried as Izaya then cry out his ass with a sad wind in his eye.

"ow" Said the little blonde named Shizuo getting thrust ass from Izaya.

"I will put my dick in your butt and I will make you sad with a little sadness in your brain you stupid gay hat fag!" Said the blonde named Shizuo with blonde pubis on his penis dick wiener on his body.

Shizuo started to grab Izaya's little Asian balls ball sack testies because Izaya is Chinese I believe in miracles thought Shizuo the blond guy in his little thought.

.~. TEN MINNUTES LATER .~.

Shizuo is playing robot unicorn attack, he almost got a high score, but when Izaya fapped his wiener.

Shizuo stopped playing with it "Izaya stop fapping your wiener " says Shizuo.

"douche bog!" Izaya says to shizuo.

"Hey fuck you bitch! Im a fucker I not a douche! Fuck! Im gonna fuck your ass, white boy!"

"shut the fuck up! I'll fuck your ass! Fucker! Assfucker!" Says Izaya in mad anger.

.~. TO BE CONTINUED .~.

I magically got inspiration to write so here you go ^^ this chapter is pretty PWP b ut next chappy will have some plot so I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you thought ! Thanks ^^


	3. Tears of a Hotpit

Izaya picked up a phone, and threw it in Shizuo's ass.

Shizuo threw a water bottle in Izaya's ass.

Izaya tied up Shizuo's penis to a stick, then lit it on fire with flames and fire.

Shizuo said "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh owww! Fuck!"

Izaya put his little penis, to Shizuo's little butt hole, Izaya started to thrust his little penis to Shizuo's large butt hole like a raisin in a cave.

Shizuo took a big chunky, meaty turd on Izaya's little prick in his sadness raped ass, it felt like Shizuo had a fat guy raping him but it was just his shit.

Izaya took a chunk of Shizuo's turd and put it to his nose with his little girly finger.

He smelled the shit. "oh yeah that's shit, I didn't know you liked corn." He thought out loud.

He took some paper from his ass and started to draw a pwetty picture with Shizuo's bowel movement.

He drew a picture of Shizuo's feces and he cried on it with the anger of feces in his eye, it stung like listening to Justin Bieber songs.

"Baby, baby, baby nooooooooooooo!" Screamed Shizuo.

Izaya kicked him in his little blonde butt hole to space and back.

"Shizuo! Are you alright! Do you have your green card?"

Izaya screamed and cried as he realized Shizuo was in pain like a donkey on a summer day on a stick in a firework in a fat chick's lardy bum. Shizuo always feared fat chicks they are evil and eat your ballsack.

"Is Shizuo alright!" Screamed Shizaya.

"no I think da dear boy has da aids, god help us!" Said Izuo.

Shizuo screamed as the doctor put a needle in his bleeding butt. But there was a sexy nurse so it eased the pain.

"Are you doing okay?" Said the sexy nurse. He sat down on Shizuo's face, when Shizuo opened his gay eyes he realized in his brain, that the sexy nurse was actually an ugly, hairy fat guy.

Shizuo started to cry as he felt the hair from the fat guy's butt going in his nose hole and mouth and sad eyes.

White milk from the fat guy's penis fell in Shizuo's racist eye in a flash of rage.

"SHIT! Fuck! Mother fucker!" screamed sad Shizuo as he realized the fat guy was giving him a sexy blowjob on his dick with the fat guy's mouth and Shizuo's jizz was stuck in the fat guy's mustache.

The doctor, Tom, came in, stopped and being surprised said "whooo weeee, we gots sa partayyyyyyyyy in heya! Oh yeahhhhhh!"

Then he started to violently rape Shizuo cried into the atmosphere and after he almost died but he was remade into a box with a dildo on one side. Then he put his dildo in Tom's nigger butt.

Shizuo said "fuck you! Fuckin nigger cunt blackie! That was my cat's name!" Says Izaya.

**.~. 5 Weeks Later .~.**

The power of Jesus had Shizuo, once again reborn and he was healed completely saggy.

Shizuo had healed, but the world hadn't, the once beautiful shining sun, has turned gray and darkened.

The grass in which dogs would plop their feces on, has turned a dead shade of brown like dead leaves and shit.

Nothing was the same during the time Shizuo had been, injured and FUCK!

.~.

_I am so sad Shizuo got injured in this chappy but it was for the plot! D; Next chappy will have some cute bunnytail fluff like cotton candy! I will make sure Shizuo is well enough to... you know ***wink wink*** LOL! Haha I hope you enjoyed I added some more characters lol and the nurse isn't my OC they are just a random char LOL!_

_Oh I need an idea! Should Izaya and Shizuo go to the beach, the fair, or somewhere else for their date? I will make sure to add in what my readers enjoy lol please review and tell me what you think._

_*YAWN* I worked so hard on this chapter to change my style, I wanted to make the story darker, and that meant that Izaya accidentally hurt Shizuo, but its great the poor baby is alright now! Lets hope he will be fine now._


	4. The Tower of Power

Shizuo was walking down the street of the injured towers, that had a boner on their painted walls.

When Shizuo saw the boner he looked like he was about to go up there and suck it like it was Izaya's dick.

When Izaya came over, to his back, and threw his pants off.

And then took his pants off, and put his stick in his ass farther and farther everywhere.

Shizuo cried into his little box of tears. Shizuo cried out to the god hoping he would have a dick over his head.

Any moment now he cried "I will suck your ass bum!"

"Mother fucker!" Said Izaya.

Izaya left, and left his pants lying on the ground.

"I think I need to take a shit." Said Izaya as he took a shit in Izaya's pants.

The next day, Izaya came to get his pants back and put them on without looking inside them to see if a hobo shot a hole inside them.

Izaya screamed "Mother fucker! I thought I said to Shizuo to come over to my house to get raped, and he didn't!"

Izaya screamed out "Mother fucker! That's it, I'm going back to the tower. To suck a dildo that was in there. I hope Shizuo hasn't took it yet, 'cause I would be very mad. LIKE GAY HULK! I would scream out "I AM GAY HULK I NEED DILDO TO SUCK!"

.~.

A short lemon for my awesome readers lol! Hope you enjoyed a new chappy will be up for you greedy pervs very soon lol! Haha with love review!


	5. The Miroor of Sades

Izaya broke the mirror he couldn't live in it anymore, Izaya was a bitch.

Shizuo broke Izaya's mirror. "You are a whore!" Shizuo screamed at the mirror it was not dead.

Shizuo fell in the mirror his body fell his dick was small. Izaya was sad Shizuo fell he had to suck his dick but Shizuo was dead that was gross.

Shizuo yelled "I'm not dead you ching-chong!" Izaya farted on the mirror. "You are now" he smirked.

Shizuo was laughing he wasn't in the mirror he was in the closet.. "I am still not dead you faggot!" Shizuo yelled into Izaya's heart but Izaya was crying because he thought Shizuo was dead.

Izaya fell into the mirror, his glasses fell into the mirror but Izaya was hiding in Izaya's bed, Shizuo's bed.

Shizuo fell in the closet the door broke on Shizuo and he started to throw his tears on Izaya.

"I lost my VIRGINITY!" Screamed Izaya as Shizuo threw his sad tears into his hair.

"You can't be my mom anymore you bitch!" Screamed Shizuo.

"I hear your alive Shizuo! I forgot that"

"well I don't need to know"

Shizuo left in his little midget he was still Shizuo unhappy Shizuo but he could like.


	6. The Dairy of Blod Tear

Shizuo was sad because a little teapot ate his hair because it was Olivia.

Shizuo need a big fat milkshake to ease his bunny Sahz, but the Dyke stole his Milkshake.

Shizuo sat in his little midget house in the corner of his toilet, crying on the pages of his emo diary.

He wrote:

_China then Thrust Japan's ass and thrust his pee pee at the same time._

Shizuo licked his tongue and smiled in his dick.

Shizuo says "I remember once, when I was flying in the sky, and I took a shat on my mom... oh yeah, good times"

"Google my fat dick! You little bitch!" yelled Izaya.

"You shut your little dick, your dick is so small like an ant! You dick is really small! Why is your dick small? Your dick is small!" Shizuo bumbled.

"Shut your ass up or I put my dick in it!" Yelled Izaya at little bitched thing Shizuo.

"fucking limey! You stopped homo die by a van and hippies and frogs!" Shizuo ate Izaya's scales and continued "You can shut your mouth cock block eat my wigger dick you hot shit bag!"

"You shove a twizzler in your pee-hole you little shit!" Izaya Izaya let Izaya's tears leak from his Asian lard nipples.

"I have enough of your big anus juice face you ching-chong!" Screamed Shizuo he ran into the void and cried in it in his crying eye crying tears as he cried crying tears of tears.

Izaya went to Beverly hills to ease his small wigger dick and Shizuo joined a flock of emos in the suburbs.

Shizuo wrote another entry in his emo diary:

_Dear diary, I hate Izaya Izaya is a little Chinese bitch._

_5 Minutes ago I thought I died a little in my bottle and my leg hurt as a gnome raped the bone inside._

_Please god, let there be Cheetos this year! I can't live in this shoe any longer!_

Shizuo's glass eye fell in the lava pit and screamed out for vengeance and hate.

"All I ever wanted...was a tasty Oprah." emo Shizuo sobbed.

But that year a reindeer stole his red nose out of the closet and put toothpaste in his third eyelash.

Shizuo had no teacher because he was not Shizuo he was Shizuo and Shizuo took the pencil from Izaya and gave it to Izaya because he was racist and homosexual.

That year there was no heart and no Cheetos so Shizuo ripped his pubes out with a rake line.

The little boy was crying because Shizuo was dead and he didn't the sexy emo chick with the cigarette named Namine.

"Shizuo, why is there a cigarette in my fucking mouth? That is fucking, so fucking retarded." She continued "Did you meet that fucking guy that floats named Toko, he fucking hit on me! Oh my god!"

Shizuo felt blurred in his mind and his ping intestine was flying into space. "You are not Shizuo" says the emo chick.

"I am Shizuo" she said.

"Your not Shizuo, I'm Shizuo your drunk" Said Shizuo.

"Your drunk you cunt" said the emo chick with a cigarette named Namine.

Shizuo took the pencil from Izaya again, he drew a head with blonde hair, then he drew the eyes, then the mouth, then the nose, then he made the hair brown, he erased a little line in the hair to make it look like it was shiny. He shaded the hair, he shaded the face, he gave it a neck and shoulders. He gave it a blush, he gave it armpit hair, he sucked at drawing hands so he just made their hands behind their back.

He gave them a dress, they were a woman, be they were actually a man.

Izaya crumpled the piece of paper and threw it really far away in Uranus.

Shizuo took another piece of paper, he drew lips, he shaded the lips, he gave them teeth, he shaded the mouth, he gave it eyes, and eyebrows and a face shape.

He gave it white hair, and red eyes. It was an albino, it was Prussia. It was Gilbert. It was Prussia. Prussia Prussia if Prussia was a whore and had an earring and lipstick and blush and eyeshadow and black hair and green eyes with two noses.

Izaya took the piece of paper and when he was trying to rip the whole fucking thing he only ripped off a corner because he is a douche bog and he ate it and used it to fap Shizuo's butt hole.

Izaya took the whole piece of paper, he looked at the paper, it looked like Prussia, with black hair and green eyes and earrings and lipstick and eyeshadow and blush and lipstick and albino powder.

He wrinkled the paper and threw it with the other paper but it fell down.

Tom's nigger butt took the wrinkled paper and evaporated it and before he evaporated it, he looked at the picture, it did not look like Prussia with black hair and green eyes and lipstcik and earrings and blush and eyeshadow and mascara and face powder and nickels.

In fact, it looked like Izaya with black hair and green eyes and blush and lipstick and eyeshadow and nipples and blush and earrings and blush and mascara and a chainsaw.

Then the nigger butt evaporated the paper.

"Oh my fucking god nigger you fucking fucker that was my fucking dildo!" she cried when Tom thrust his boobs to Shizuo's face.

Shizuo was fucking pissed when Izaya touched his butthole when Tom touched Izaya's butthole but Izaya slapped Tom until Izaya touched Tom's butthole.

Kida ate the charcoal in the fungus but he went to barn for doughnuts but he got milk so his mom had sex with his dad and make child so Kida has big brother named Mikado.

"I am done for now, I'm done, I'm done, I'm done, with the- Woah woah woah." Kida tilted his head and started talked like a scary RoboHobo for his big bro to entertain the seagulls. He fed Mikado gaytoraids but he didn't ate them.

The fat little midget that fucked your fucker was Shizuo but Shizuo was a fucking idiot and he lost his money by being fucking Shizuo. And he become a little fucking hobo and he was stupid and no one loved him. And they called him ShizuHobo.

Shizuo cried all night into Mikados arms until finally Mikado thrust hes penis in Shizuo butthole cabin like an orange into Eminem. Shizuo put his booger inside of Izaya's turd and threw it at Kida's face because Kida was transsexual and made out of balloons fulled with semen.

He sat at the desk. The desk in school. In his classroom was a desk called Shizuo's desk he sat in but the desk is actually in Shizuo's school. When Shizuo went to school he sat at a desk in his school that he sat at when he went to school.

"Hi!" Said Izaya and he sat at the desk in school called Shizuo's desk so it was Shizuo's desk and not Izaya's. Shizuo gave Izaya a blow job on the teacher. The teacher got mad. Shizuo used POON TANG! It wasn't very effective.. The teacher is poisoned. The teacher used RAZOR LEAF!

Shizuo fainted. Go Tom! Tom used NIGGER BUTT. It is very effective! The teacher fainted. Tom gained 3,000,00,000,000,000,000 EXP "Yay!" says Tom the nigger with dreads.

Shizuo ate a ginger snap. So did Izaya. Izaya went to the bathroom. Izaya came back. Izaya sat down.

Shizuo took a shit on Izaya's cookie because he wanted to be nice.

"The spice clover could be orgasmic.." said Izaya

"The uke door." Shizuo says.

"That's where England livesbecause Billy Mays is not an uke." Said Izaya with doubt in his butt.


	7. The Flouwur of Dies

_This chapter is for Uphill Both Ways, thank you for your request, I hope you enjoy ^^_

.~.

Bledding, sinning, Shizuo could hear Izaya sing. He sang like Izaya.

Samuel Jackson threw the basketball to Shizuo "catch" he said as he threw the basketball to Shizuo, Shizuo caught the basketball and threw it to Izaya.

"catch!" he said as he threw the basketball to Izaya, Izaya caught the basketball and threw it to Samuel Jackson, he caught the ball and threw it in the basketball hoop.

"SCORE!" Samuel yelled.

"Shit!" Said Izaya as he was actually on the other team but he was actually gender confused.

"Baiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii" Said Simon as he left the baseball stage in a red minivan named Carlos, and he threw sushi as Shizuo's face.

Izaya ate the Shizuo off Shizuo the sushi's face. The sushi blushed. England sang "baka baka baka baka fuck you America! Rape me!"

Samuel Jackson slapped Shizuo and Shizuo cried Shizuo tears.

Izaya said "I want to give you a mustache ride on my taxi"


	8. A True Flashbock

((Flashback))

.~.

Izaya grabbed his knife, as it was slipping through the body. His knife in the flesh of Shizuo's mother.

Shizuo was just a little baby thing, Izaya was only 3 years old.

Blood dripping through the staircase, Shizuo's father grabs a pistol and tries to shoot Izaya in the face. Izaya jumps over the table, blocking the bullet.

The middle of the table breaks as he slowly turns to Shizuo's face, looking at him beautifully, a rapist look.

Running at Shizuo's father, Izaya took his knife out and cut his face in the eye then cut him in half and saw the insides of his body.

Shizuo was sleeping, he was only 3 years old. Looking at Izaya cutely,in his sleep, like he wanted to get raped.

Izaya pounded a plant on the floor, waking Shizuo up, Izaya and Shizuo ran to the top of dead man's curve.

**.~.**


	9. Washable Microfiber

_Sorry Guys, I haven't been able to write for a while and I feel like such a bad person, I have so many stories I said I would update and I've been so busy I... I will work on hurrying up :) This chapter is fluffy so not much angst hopefully, but the plot bunnies will be returning soon … enjoy! This chapter is for Hurley who had to do too much shitty homework! _

_.~._

Izaya screeched to Shizuo "surrender your passport!" his flopping penis withered between the pages. Shizuo would not testify his roses tea cup, he would not take a chip for certain on the table, only a bottle of bourbon and a large condom on his small feeling dick.

"Shizuo, I must insist to smell my body spray, it will make your mood for fucking so do it, take a whiff of my masculine inhaler." Shizuo took a deep breath, many crystallized sweat bead renegotiating from Izaya's pores.

Shizuo's head was thrown on Izaya's cock his brain bounced in pleasure as he sucks Izaya. "Better than your grandmother from bridgehead!" Izaya speedwell informed to Shizuo.

"I don't speak English"

"Yeah and how about that, no return address , well I don't need it the sweat leaking from my anus pores have bullets coming nice and easy so don't shoot"

"I ain't armed, I just want to talk to you Shizuo" Izaya baffled.

"thank god you are cops, I'll do my street thing but lets do some ironic steam rape, oh please oh please! Its quick and easy and consumable. My dick in your ass, or your ass in my dick, or my ass in your ass, or your face in my ass; chains holding you there even after I turd and fart and lactate lardy pustules onto your Chinese face and christian meaningful relationships to build a relation ship, god is saying it your time to suck my ass blood!" Shizuo defecated.

"how can you tell you got it right?" Izaya was charged with assault In the second degree pleading on your fart.

"I got my ways!" what reason would Shizuo have to lie?

"That's... what I'm talking about" Izaya was talking about.

"Your dick shot cum that why I'm fucking Celty, you were totally distracted and I shot my cum on the roof and my dad fell out" Shizuo said as he thought Izaya was the guy and he was not sure.

"he told you that" Izaya said like he was gay.

"totally" Shizuo said like he was gay.

"there's no way to tie him to your butt cheek named frank!" Izaya said like he was gay.

"he got his ways!" Shizuo said because he was really gay.

"Do you think quality dildos are out of your reach, well I can only give one to Shizuo because he has aids and no one loves him, you'll be glad to did!"

Izaya put a couch cushion against his body his legs spread with a micro chip, his dick the size of a micro chip.

"Have you heard the news Shizuo, I can offer you protection from the mob if you sit right here on my immunity" Izaya said

"I'll alert the media" Shizuo said.

"i can tell you who killed Tina Boot, Mike knew she was cheating on him, he liked me he trusted me and to god, he called me a drug dealer!" Izaya said speeding through newsgroup in good old green county.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you Mr. Izayamo"

"I Loved that Asian girl with all my heart" said Izaya the pretty boy coloring on the place mat.

"Buying a double wide life in hell, no future on a filthy truck stop bathroom, buy a copy save my butt!" said Shizuo

" Electives! Don't you watch Oprah? I'm a child prostitute, you figured it out heh?" Said Izaya

"nolums?" Said Izaya, he stole Shizuo line from lack of mobility.

"Lets have a party, I'll take this Glee without admitting guilt, all I want to say is I love Tina Boot, I loved Tina Boot, though I don't have a power chair, I will ensure your total satisfaction with a mobility consultation"

"The Glee is accepted"

"Horah horah, lets sit on a chair together, sit, sit!"

They sat on a chair and got drunk, Izaya put cigarettes out on Shizuo's ass. "Butts to butts he said".

Shizuo took a diet after getting raped for 50 dollars,he was hassled by some fat girl.

But soon after a gunshot wrang out, piercing the heart of someone but was it Izaya or Shizuo? Tune in next time!

.~.

_I'll try to update soon, lol sorry for the cliffy!_


	10. Afternon Tae

A horrible shot went into the air it shot Shizuo, he fell in pain his blood leaking through his body, his eyes crying as Izaya had tears fall onto Shizuo.

"No, don't die Shizuo" Izaya didn't want Shizuo to die for his faith.

The person who pulled the trigger was, Izaya's father Andy.

Andy smiled. "Oh my lovely son now you are mine only", he stepped on Shizuo and kissed Izaya's mouth, Touching his butthole Shizuo cried as his life leaked away from him.

"Hello buttercup"

Andy died and Izaya killed him not wanting the hole in his anus to be caressed so much. Shizuo was rushed to the hospital in a fit of rage, much to his dismay he didn't see that sexy nurse from last time, he ejaculated in fear.

Shizuo flailed into a deep sleep.

"Going up!" Shizuo indoctrinated to his Sanchez dick.

"I can't hold on to my dick much longer" Izaya said tropically.

Shizuo screamed.

Izaya put his arms around Shizuo taking a breath of his face soft skin on his face as soft as his hairless balls his face was snaring in ball lights.

"That is brilliant"

"tough guy huh?"Shizuo chuckled.

"destroy the brain destroy it"

Shizuo's foreskin tingled in delite as a Izaya's rough mustache trickled along his baby sized scrotum, his wrinkled brown lips gracing the gray head of the penis, hairy and saggy.

Izaya tried to put his brown finger in Shizuo's anus but the layers of thick mexican anus hair prevented entry.

Izaya sat up his dark brown skin tinged with light, his thick muscles layering with thick fat, accuenting his bald nigger head and thick mustache.

Shizuo's curly thick Mexican hair wove into his racist beard, his eyes narrowed in black satisfaction.

Shizuo woke from his dream, boner in hand. Thank god It was a dream, Shizuo would totally kill his self if he got that hair cut.

He's a small baby!" said Izaya molestedly at Shizuo's left knuckle covered in thin rape sawdust.

"oh maybe he is Mr. Izaya but you cannot be truthful, this dream I had wasn't in for a very good time, it was inexplicably the most unhappy day of my life!" Shizuo moved his body parts in agitation, Izaya configuring his brain cells with a march of the hat.

Izaya inserted heroin in his vein Shizuo was very unsure of this virtue but his penis grew like a tree, each minute felt like bottle of chloroform exploding in his anus. Izaya could smell the thick cotton of Shizuo's torn armpit skin, Izaya whipped out his miniscule cock, a cheerio cornered on to his dick.

Izaya inserted his dick into Shizuo's work assignment muscles imploded out of his penis as Shizuo's clenching rum anus chocked out steam across Izaya's meat flavored blob of veins called his wiener.

"Damn" Said Shizuo sweating in uncomfortable places while he had a nice buttfuck.

"You are making a mark on history with my beef" Said Izaya with his nice buttfuck.

Izaya's penis said goodbye to Shizuo's slimy butt hole imploding poetically.

Shizuo feared as Izaya stuck a slushy burrito up his gaping anus.

The burrito suddenly squashed into a million tiny particals of fecal matter all over Izaya's face, the last piece of fecal shit had gone into a teacup which had Izaya's tea in it. He poured the tea out into Izaya's anus hole. The makeup which Izaya was putting on, had a little bit of fecal matter from which came out of Shizuo's anus hole.

It landed in a bit of ice cream sandwich which fecal matter had already been in the ice cream chocolate was made out of fecal matter, but Izaya, did not know because there was a chocolate flavoring to it. The testicle meatballs which was already at the table, had been half eaten, Shizuo, on the other hand had taken most of it and ate the other half he ate it brisk fully which his gaping mouth had been stuffed with testicle meatballs with a bit of wiener hotdog which he did not know because it had vanilla flavoring which had cum to his attention

The dry skin lotion that was on his dick, made his dick feel very brisk and strong, while the teacup that had tea in it with the fecal matter that he had poured out, he had finally filled it up with more tea. Izaya had shit out a bit of cum out of his anus because Shizuo had buttfucked him as he was eating his dick hotdog.

But more was yet to come blissfully.

.~.

_Hurley Penis helped with the last few lines ^^ Next chapter will be up soon :)_


	11. Wallmart Harris

_I got my computer fixed so I will write a lot more, enjoy bono a.k.a Ben a.k.a Klaine lover a.k.a don't barf and i'll hand it to you Jake of the wieners you fucking shit bag. :)_

.~.

Izaya was kept up to speed by phone as Shizuo the antique importer approached and Izaya admitted "My real name is bobby blob" You got your motive.

"He'll be lucky if he is reimbursed with pencils" Shizuo was the kid from the street from Mexican poppy fields, he unloaded some cheap VCRs.

Izaya said "Hi folks I'm Fred Thomson, and there is 11 vitamins and minerals for good little girls, now if they'll only eat their vegetables"

Shizuo makes cute sounds for hours of play, but your need to prepare yourself for a terrorist attack or hazmat spill, fo shizzzzle, every game all on one doctor man so he like was speaking off of a label and profound abuser. Unforgivable, but many years ago a child was betraying the trust of Izaya with a violent consequence, because he shot his husband with a SMG in the balls.

"I had to trust him because he sat next to me, I didn't know what to do so I stared out the window and it was always the same he would give me cottage cheese and put me in a institution and he parked across the street" Shizuo said conversationally.

"That was a success lets get married, you must now be convinced that you can't get along without me"

"oh noooo what did I do, Shizuo, oh Shizuo I am a rock in a tin can ***sob sob***" Izaya accepted 15 to life and cried his went to prison for killing Shizuo it was a horrible feat indeed, Izaya couldn't live with the impudent though of his dear, sweet Shizuo in the ground, copiously rotting from the impulsive maggot infestation in the confirmation of law firms and proceedings.

Izaya turned the place inside out secretartily finding tars form as he was taken into prison, but he knew he did not kill little darling Shizuo, turd in fact he was vary unhappy Shizuo was dead he had no anus to park his fecal matter or his dick buffer. Izaya had to do the clean up but he was glad to be in prison or he would kill his self in a vampire like way, skin melting off as it would turn to ash, the same death awarded to his mother Bloddy Mary.

Izaya went to his cellmate 'Wallmart Harris' he kind of looked like Shizuo except a little taller and thinner and more muscular and with a shaved head and lots of tattoos and a longer nose and pretty blue eyes and his hair which could barely be seen was a dark blond. Izaya hated that Shizuo the financial capital, dyed his hair blond, why not be a proud Chinese, Izaya fondly hated the moment of memories with Shizuo's find dollar blond hair and dark thick black beard, oh the feeling of his cock in Shizuo's beard. Wallmart was a beautiful man.

Izaya took his dick out and flopped his leaking penis onto Wallmart's pant leg, Wallmart had his eyes entranced as he punched Izayayaya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya in the godamn face he wasn't able to see why his small ghost dingle was berrying all over his lukewarm amulet.

Izaya cried and fell onto the bottom bunk, Wallmart smiled and fell asleep. The cell mates were awoken by a loud thump. Izaya saw someone placed sachel charges on the thick brick of the prison wall, it was Shizuo! Some how he was in fact alive Izaya was very pleased, he flew through the blown hole in the wall. Him and Izaya driving away. Izaya's eyes widened at a haunting realization "Shizuo you have to go back!" He screamed "What why?"

Izaya screamed lint and flailed around " I forgot something! Go Back Shizuo!"

Shizuo turned around the truck and Izaya went back to see that Wallmart was stealing his important stuff.

"Stop it silly Wallmart!" Wallmart looked guilty and smiled.

" I am not sorry, I am not your flunky!" Wallmart was very sexy, he showed off his sexy Russian six pack but Izaya quickly snatched from him his most prized possession.

"Noooo I needed that"

Izaya cradled his box set of the second season of Glee.

"This is mine, Wallmart, You cannot have it but if you come over you can watch it with me!"

Wallmart sighed "Damnit I love to watch Glee with my bitch, can I borrow it Izaya?"

"No you can't Mr Wallmart" Izaya said.

"what can I do?"

"Well Wallmart, you can bring your bitch to my house and watch Glee while my lawyer Shizuo and I intricate in my room" Izaya said

"I like your thinkin bro!" Wallmart said

"Out of my chair" Izaya said.

"Make me"Wallmart said.

"Okay okay Wallmart come in the truck with us just don't forgive that one Mexican

who stole my Tots"

"He stole my ex wife I won't ever like that guy!"

"Oh okay Wallmart, that is a good style to take"

But in the end Wallmart did not get in the truck, he had to get in his Pink Ford Taurus with little yellow flowers and light blue dicks on the back and a high powered dildo on the side so the dildo would go into little boys butt holes when he parked. The cops looked at him with hungry eyes and nagging back pain. Izaya and Shizuo bundled away into the sunset and got a discount but no one mentioned no hands in the giant ass machine with giant fecal matter and crab prostate to fuck with a dick.

Izaya was glad that Woolite cleans your jean so no fuss weee hooo but the cops were not after him ever and he was very gone forever so he was incredibly unhappy with the unfortunate department amulet in the conventional sense and eternal rest for the faggots who put me in here Izaya didn't understand why he was a ghost and didn't feel like he could talk about his brainy fart on the breakthrough the cops left Izaya took a shit in a toilet, he would be dead forever if he wasn't used to big meaty things going in or out of his anus.

Izaya then took a nice sleep with Shizuo in Izaya's bed, Izaya sleeping his fat ass on Shizuo he couldn't breath very good because of that but he was asleep so he wasn't too sure.

Fuck is this ice breaker that I cannot frequent for a death toll parade


	12. Shizuo's Sog

_This chapter is a little long because of Shizuo's song but I had to add it in for the story to progress, and this is kind of a short chapter anyways ***shrugs*** enjoy the story and I will try to update regularly :) _

.~.

The very fucker that was Izaya was not expecting to hear the though that silky sex god Walmart Harris was coming back to his homeland where all the fuckers live because that one fucker was gone for like 5 fucking months because I didn't fucking update this story but this isn't the author talking it is Izaya again.

"Shizuo I have to pack my bags and leave for Paris"

"No sweety kins, I need you here" said Shizuo"

That wasn't what he wanted to say, it was only a thing he wanted to say but if he didn't say it, he never would, he couldn't even speak the words he could only say one very important thing is dogs.

Izaya didn't mean to say that out loud.

Izaya and Shizuo got into fights a lot these days, Shizuo was using all the red pen ink on his gay ass greeting cards he sent to his stupid sister, that whore.

Izaya hated that bitch, the only greeting card he would send her would be a slap on her boobies with his dick.

"Your sister like dogs? That whore." said Izaya

"dogs?" said Shizuo.

"Yes, dogs, that is why I am leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again"

"I know dogs is not the reason!"

"You don't know shit about dogs Shizuo!"

"well I can sing very good! You are such a faggot Izaya! Here is a song you are singing:

I am gay  
I like men  
I lift weights  
I can dance my place  
My place is neat  
I keep it clean  
I floss everyday  
I am gay

I work hard  
Play even harder  
I'm into fashion  
Men are my passion

Even when its cold outside  
I'll take of my shirt  
Lets go for a ride  
I'll make you work  
I saw you looking at me  
I knew then and there you were coming home with me  
I'll wash your back and rub your neck  
I'll cook you food  
and then I'll suck your dick

I am gay  
I like men  
I lift weights  
I can dance my place  
My place is neat  
I keep it clean  
I floss everyday  
I am gay

I work hard  
Play even harder  
I'm into fashion  
Men are my passion

Even when its cold outside  
I'll take of my shirt  
Lets go for a ride  
I'll make you work  
I saw you looking at me  
I knew then and there you were coming home with me  
I'll wash your back and rub your neck  
I'll cook you food  
and then I'll suck your dick

Even when its cold outside  
I'll take off my shirt  
Lets go for a ride  
I'll make you work  
Even when its cold outside I'll take off my shirt  
Lets go for a ride  
I'll make you work, I'll make you work boy, I'll make you work

"I did not sing that"

"Yes you did Izaya, I heard you sing that to your mom."

"Well you sang a song about how you have no balls and how you are a virgin"

"I am not a virgin, you raped me when I was a fetus, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

.~.

_Hope you enjoyed_


	13. Cetshup on Everyting

"I only got one move" Said Izaya, and he thought that Shizuo was even more beautiful in real life he is a special girl from the moment he stepped foot in this gym and he is fucking Izaya about 40 hours a week.

"We fuck 2 hours a day kickin shit, I feel so powerful" Said Shizuo.

Izaya's life was about being part of a scene and he stayed up to date with some fat idiot named his stupid mom Izayana.

Shizuo had some baby thoughts and and though of a baby word like goo goo gaga, hahahaha lady gaga is so cool. Shizuo thought that. Izaya hates lady Gaga, in those very moments Shizuo is very raping him because of that and he has a full tank of gas.

"What were you raised in a cave?" Said Izaya's mom.

"pretty close mumsi"

"Thats rude son"

"Hi mom, your a whore like my sex partner Shizuo"

Shizuo cried away.


	14. Hat Coffee

"I won" said Izaya " These guys are counting on me" That was what he said.

"Shit" said Izaya. Shizuo was so offended and he said "i am offended.

A fat lady with a crust in her fat ass was sitting on the toilet about ready to pop out a load when she saw the beauty of Shizaya's face and wanted to plop a turd right there on the very face of Izuo that hot slut.

Shizuo and his fat mexican butt cheeks marinated in tequila were sailing in the warm breeze trying to give all the old idiots a boner he could shove in his little stuffy butt hole.

Izaya cried a bit because he didn't want oldies shoving their dodas in Shizuo's anus hole, that is where he kept his Magic the gathering cards.

"Shizuo I implore you whore!"

"My pistachio of a brain is very reassuring Izaya!"

Izaya was not very reassured by this but the very superman's super dick was having Izaya drool on the floor like when he was taking a big meaty shit.

Izaya stopped drooling when he spilled hot coffee all over his little wrinkly pinkly and his dick was covered in coffee, it was not a very good coffee day.

Shizuo threw his bowl of cheerios on Izaya's dick to stop the flaming homo pain of coffee burning his little penis off.

Shizuo cried when Izaya's penis disintegrated and he never saw even a little bit of the penis anymore.

.~.

To be continued, don't worry, I know I threw in another cliff anger but I'll update soon.

Ya queers!


	15. Don't Leaf Me

Izaya, if he could even be called that, walked into the house he lived in with shizuo.

As Shizuo was going to slay the Ronald Weasly with a sword, he saw the pair of balls in his hand.

"Wish" Shizuo whispered softly into his phone, the one that heard it was Spiderman, but there was something wrong with Spiderman, his body was a toothbrush! It was very sad because Shizuo now knew this and he could not tell Izaya because his hat was burned. Izaya was such a nerd and he loved Spiderman the fact he was a toothbrush was quite debatable.

Shizuo was a lazy fat idiot and Izaya was sick of it he washed all of their thongs and dildos by himself! Who was going to lick Izaya's balls if Shizuo was being a fat ass. Nobody was the answer.

If I looked in the mirror I was see a fat idiot was probably what Shizuo was thinking. But Izaya couldn't live with his lazy soul anymore.

"No" Izaya replied

"don't go" Shizuo cried

Izaya was gone, he took his Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry so he just ran away like a bitch.


	16. Saf and Soud

_I'm back dahlings, hope ya didn't miss me too much._

.~.

Izaya ran a perfumed nail across his face as his puckered butthole let out a poop between his festive buns as it splashed his anus. Izaya enjoyed the radiation from his morning shit. In the morning light Izaya thought with sadness surprise "i miss Shizuo". Shizuo left for stupid reasons and took the shower for easy usage.

In the plane Izaya took to the other part of the world Shizuo ran away to, Izaya felt a perimeter slide into the plane's breath and it started sparking.

"Oh no!" Screamed Izaya.

"Were gonna crash!" Izaya yelled against the wind in the place atmosphere and everyone started to gulp in scaredness, as their ears closed.

The plane began to crash and all the children were burping onto their mommas, and Izaya didn't care. As they started to die by the crash. But just then a peculiar sight appeared.

.~.

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, next chapter will be out in a flash._


	17. I Ned a Her O

Izaya was so satisfied as he saw a masked person in a faggy cape fly into the depths of the plane's embrace, and rescue Izaya.

Izaya smelled the expanse of the dude's spandex, the smell was very explosiony and latexy. Soon they flew up high enough into safety that they watched as the plane crashed into the middle of a giant ocean water and rock station and explode in painful expanded death.

Izaya looked into the masked eyes, feeling his senor penor stiffen in his pants as his boner rubbed against his hero's slick, spandex covered leg. The hero looked into his eyes as he rubbed a gloved hand on Izaya's thick dripping dick, it was magical. Izaya was humping this guys leg in mid air, his pink thong becoming painfully tight.

The hero ripped the bottom half of his suit off but Izaya was shocked, this dick flopping in the air, it had little bite marks with a black tooth still in place in his chub, this was surely Shizuo under the mask.

"Shizu-Kitty-sphincter-explosion! It is you!" Izayas boner flopped onto Shizuo boner in recognition.

"Why yes doopy whoopy, it is me"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I dig ya wig, nah I really like ya babe" Shizuo possibly let a tear stain his cummed dick, oh so sad.

"Oh Shizu-pizu I care for you as well" They hugged like a mug and it was very nice.

But then a horrible thing happened, as a missile was headed straight towards them and Shizuo sensed it.

"Run Pizaya!" He screamed

.~.

_Until next time ula!_


	18. Don't Slep Along

The missile fired, the missile fell into the earth's atmosphere and it was seeking it's target, it was targeted to Shizuo and Izaya while they declared their like for one another, it was a sad day indeed when the missile struck.

"nooooo Izaya!" Shizuo shrieked in mortal pain as the missile hit Izaya.

Izaya slowly chided "you're my favorite ass in a pool of asses Shizu-ho" As the missile left a small little scratch on Izaya's buttocks.

"nooo" Shizuo teared onto the air he flew in.

Izaya was flown to the hospital and he slept in a bed there, but it was not very much like his bed which had dildos in it that poked his butthole while he slept and anal beads that stole and dialed numbers on his cellular phone.

The first thing Izaya saw when he opened his eye rims, was Shizuo's large balls slapping into his mouth and eye lenses.

"Well what are you doing Shizuo?" Izaya was confused and hurt by a missile.

"I though you were going to die so I slapped my balls on your face, I was afraid it would be the last time Izaya"

"It isn't, so rub them everywhere you can stud." Izaya smiled into Shizuo's smile.

Shizuo's balls sensually rubbed into Izaya's anus until he popped his balls both in Izaya's ass and they made sweet love as in a fit of surprise, Izaya had a visitor...

.~.

_A fan favorite will return next chapter!_


	19. Walmord's sacrot

There was something about a missle but that was no big deal. There was a big deal in my current time it is Izaya who is in my bathroom! Izaya shave his wrinkled balls and the hair is fall on my head not that I was bald but now with just a little bit of extra hair on it. Shizuko was slep on his couch his eye open fast to see a particle of hair from izaya balls shunt to his puplils. Walmeat harris was here too but he was only hear for 3 few times he gave Izaya a total of 3! 3 wet willies on his anal holes! IZAYAAAAAAAAAA heard Izaya. Izayas eyes shoted over to Shazou on his bunk bod. Shizau had a scared feeling but he would not let him fire something at him like a gun or his dick.

Speaking of dicks, you gay ass, my fucking queer as fook dvds are missing izaya said shizuo. That is the kind of shit that happens when malwart harrald cums to town of vagcation. It had been the longest of times for a while.

Martmart harris shooted over to izaya from where they were in the house, his hot crossed buns causing fire to cause. Izuo smiled slowlike at him but only one of two times that minues. "Izaya, this is s good day to fucking die!" Walmart couldn't stop the tears he was depersed and tired from his day. "Whats wong?" Izya cried out. "walamet slowly stopped his eyes in the middle of izayas other eyes with a serious depression. " I was rapped".

_Okay sorry to touch on this issue but it is so impotent! Trigger warnings for rape next chapter, and trigger warnings for if you hate Chinese people because they are in the next chapter. Sorry, but it's for the plot lol :P_


End file.
